


Si Jongin na ang Hari, Pakisabi

by axcel_lili



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcel_lili/pseuds/axcel_lili
Summary: Prompt TP85: Self-proclaimed "halaman" si Kyungsoo, at nandito ang malanding si Jongin to prove him wrong.





	Si Jongin na ang Hari, Pakisabi

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: While I was writing this, (dahil wala pang pasyente and the computer kind of inviting) nadaan ang ilang katrabaho ko at namilit. Ano raw penname ko at pwede rin daw ba pabasa! Napa-close agad ako ng document, di ko masabi boy x boy pairing neto, mygash! #thestruggles
> 
> to prompter: this might not what you're expecting, pero pa-hug naman dyan! 
> 
> Salamat sa nag-iisang mod! Encouraging ang mga words ni cutiepatootie for patatas amigo. Salamat sa pag-reply kahit siguro busy ka, ngayon natapos na ng patatas ang story! Hoho!

**:::**

 

Para rin itong bird watching. Ang pagkakaiba, ito nakapagsasalita sila at nagrereklamo kung ano gusto.

 

“Ano ba, Kyungsoo, yuko ka! Gayahin mo ‘ko!”

Tumingin lang ako, “Para kang timang.”

“Thanks.”

 

Dumaan kami ni Baekhyun sa likod ng classroom ng section A, hindi sa harap, kaya napatagal kami. Si Byun Baekhyun ay parang force of nature: mahirap pigilan. Tsaka minsan mahirap intindihin. Pwede ko rin siyang ihalintulad sa paru-paro. Not because he looks like one--fabulous kumbaga—no, it’s more like dahil paruot-parito siya. Kilala ng lahat at kaibigan ng mga janitor. He could be the opposite of me, to be blunt about it and people I don’t even know sometimes tell me I’m boring. Baekhyun the purple friendly dinosaur also second the motion, nung tanungin ko bakit pa rin siya nasa tabi ko ang sabi nya lang ‘shut up chingu.’ Nice, indeed. May tao siyang iniiwasan, na kita ko rin dito sa bintana—si Yuka, ang babaeng bumunggo sa amin sa canteen nung isang linggo. Halos matapon kaya ang palamig naming kulay violet tapos ni hindi man lang nag-sorry ang bruha. Tinaasan pa kami ng kilay.

 

“Ah, si Chanyeol nga pala, hinanap ka kahapon,” sabi ko kay Baekhyun nung makita kong nakatayo sa board si Chanyeol at sumasagot ng math problem. Kaya lang sa tingin ko mukhang di niya makukuha ang tamang sagot, “Dapat naka-negative ung 2.”

“Ano? May dala siyang C2?”

Sinamaan ko siya ng tingin. Minsan, nagkukunwari akong bingi. Bahala siya dyan. “Ano bang tingin mo kay Chanyeol?” usisa ko.

“Chanyeol? Mayaman. Andaming CD e, puro badoy nga lang.”

Tumawa siya ng mahina, “E bakit niya ako hanap?”

Lumingon ako sa bintana at napa buntong hininga. Kawawa naman itong lalaking ito, mali na nga sagot mo, manhid pa nagustuhan mo. Nakalagpas na kami sa pasilyo bago ako sumagot, “Wala naman, nagtanong lang kung asan ka. Tapos tumakbo na.”

Medyo ilang hakbang pa pero lantad na ang basang sahig, hindi na ako tumuloy. Dun na lang ako tumambay sa may tabi ng potted gumamela, pulang bold letters on my right says a screaming Bawal magtapon ng basura dito.

Pumalatak siya tapos umiling so I looked at him. “Sabi ko na nga ba baliw yun e. Alam mo, baka gusto ka nun,” sabi niya at kumakandirit na pumasok sa cr. Sumigaw siya maya nung makapasok sa cubicle dahil may butiki.

 

**:::**

 

“Uy, nakita mo leader niyo?” sabay kaming nag-angat ng paningin at sa malapit na distansya, makikitang parating si Minho. Nagwawalis na lang kami sa tapat ng garden assigned para sa group four. Last subject na ang TLE, uuwi na kami mamaya.

“Ay, Minho, kwento mo sa pagong.”

“Nakita mo nga si Kris?”

Isang singhal tapos litanya, “Oo kaninang umaga, daldal neto.” At binagsak ni Baekhyun ang hawak niyang tingting saka tumingin ng masama. “Magbayad ka nga ng utang mo!”

“Hah! Yan ba naiisip mo tuwing nakikita ako? Yung utang kong singkwenta peso?”

Pinigilan kong matawa, nakikinig lang ako. Samantalang ang ulo ni Byun ay makikitang nakaipit na sa pagitan ng kilikili ni Minho, nagsisisigaw at panaka-nakang tumatawa sa di malamang dahilan, may biglang malakas na spray ng tubig ang naglayo sa kanila.

Cue malakas na iyak at pagaspas ng mga kamay.

“Ang tshirt ko!”

Tiningnan namin si Sehun, bagong dating lang at nakakapagtakang may dalang hose. At isa pa, halatang masama ang timpla sa mukha niya.

“Di kayo nakikinig, sabi ko magdidilig ako,” matigas na paliwanag niya.

Nakabuka pa ang bibig, hindi maisara. Tapos ibinuka pa niya, wider, ung gesture ng unspoken na tanong na ano-sabi-mo. Si Choi Minho ito. nakikipag-away to kahit minsan walang dahilan. Kaya akma akong tatayo pero mas inilapit na ni Minho ang mukha niya kay Sehun, iniuunat ang parte ng nabasang logo ni captain America. “Paborito ko ‘to e!”

“Lumayo kasi kayo. Alis nga!” Lalo niyang sinaboy ang spray, napaaray si Baekhyun nung matalsikan e tubig lang naman un. OA lang. “Uy, nabungkal na ng tubig mo ang lupa namin!”

“Hoy Choi!”

Nakapaweywang si Yoona.

“Balik dun sa grupo! Panay laboy mo, sinabihan ko na si Ron na linisin niyo ung hiniram na kutsara. Tsaka ikaw Sehun, bakit andito ka?”

Mabilis na napa _\- Yes ma’am_ si Minho kay Yoona.

“Nagkakawang-gawa lang saglit.” Sabi ni Sehun na walang lingon-lingon.

“Hn. Bilisan mo tapos balik ka na,” parang principal lang kung makademand, aalis na sana pero bumalik, nagsecond look sa dalawang natira sa tapat ng garden. Ngumiti siya at nag- Ahhh bago lumakad paalis. Nagtinginan bigla ang dalawa.

 

At merong kwento rito na hindi ko alam. Napakislot ang kilay ko, wala akong paliwanag kung bakit naningkit ang mata ni Sehun at nangiti lang si Baekhyun—ang standard niyang ngiti, ngiting aso. May pakiramdam ako pero di ko naman masabi. Ang conclusion nakukuha yan pag may ebidensya na. Ebi. Den. Sya.

Matapos niyang magtatakbo at mag-ingay palapit sa akin with an OA excuse na kailangan niyang mag-cr, ulit, pinagsabihan ko siya. Like a future teacher would do, Education siguro kukunin ko.

Hindi ito ang unang beses na tinatawag pa siya ni Sehun pero parang wala siyang naririnig, panay ang takbo paalis.

He kept on running away—from him.

 

“If you run away another time, it will become a habit.” Binaba ko ang Sony M2. Tamang-tama naman na bumalandra ang quote galing Pinterest kaya binasa ko na.

“Hah?”

“Iniiwasan mo siya,” a statement, produkto ng obserbasyon “Syempre di ko alam kung bakit, wala ka bang balak mag-share?”

“Sino naman yan, Kyungsoo?”

Isang pagtaas lang ng kilay ang sukli, saka ako pinandilatan ng mata.

 “….”

“Ano, si transfer?”

Tinaas ko ang kilay kong dalawa bilang pagsang-ayon.

“Ano na naman yan? Teka kumain ka na ba? Baliw na to,” akma pa niyang hahawakan ang noo ko, medyo matawa-tawa pa. Pinalo ko nga, ang tanong niya kung kumain na ba, ano namang konek nun sa paghawak sa noo? Dapat sana diba ‘may lagnat ka ba?’ Tongek.

“Yada, nakakatawa. Kokonyatan kita e.”

Di ko pa nasabi ito, pero ampangit ni Baekhyun tumawa. At kasalukuyang ginagawa niya yan habang pinauulanan ko siya ng suntok. May dugo siyang masokista alam ko, the more it hurts the more he gets merrier. Hanggang nakalimutan ko na kung bakit ko siya sinuntok at kung ano ba huling usapan. Wala na.

Sinakop na lang ng mukha niya ang field of vision ko, small crinkles between the eyes sa pagitan ng ilong at puting ngipin featuring small part of malunggay—na di ko na sinabi because we’re friends. Lol.

Mahinang yabag lang ang warning and viola, nakahambalang sa view namin si Sehun, which was kind of weird dahil nakatinign lang siya. Ano ba problema ng taong ito laging nakakunot noo?

Salubong na kilay ang bungad niya, “Galit na si Kris, mag-attendance na raw kayo.”

Napatayo kami agad, lagot na. Kanina pa naman din badtrip un. Nawala raw kasi ang keychain niya sa bag. Medyo rare daw si Snorelax. Naisusukbit ko pa lang ang bag ko pero si Baekhyun nakatatlong hakbang na palayo.

“Hoy, Baek, sandali—!”

“Oy, brownie!”

At the mention, I stopped.

Sino daw?

The next thing I know, may inilabas si Sehun mula sa bag niyang Jansport. DVD. Hawak niya iyon, sinususog sa kaibigan ko, halos itapon. “Nnn.”

“Eh?”

“Kunin mo, tange. At last na yan!” Nanlait muna rin ang isang ito bago dire-direstyong lumayas sa harap namin at lumabas na ng gate.

“Ooow, Girls Generation!” ang mga kinikilig na palo ni Baekhyun ang nagpaalis sa mga mata ko para sundan si Sehun.

“Baek, ano yun?” nagtataka ako, tinuro ko pa ung tao with my thumb. Nagpapalit-palit ako ng tingin, sa likod ni Sehun na malapit na sa gate at kay Baek na parang tanga. “Ano ung di ko alam?”

Malaking mga mata, dinuro nya ng todo ang caption sa DVD para basahin ko. Pero siya na rin gumawa, mainipin. “Concert nila sa Tokyo to! Ung latest!”

Wala akong pakialam dun. “Nanliligaw ba un? Tsaka sino si brownie? Ikaw si Brownie? Gusto ka nun? Bakit?”

Tiningnan niya ako na para bang ibebenta ko ang isa kong atay at ipambibili ng chiffon cake. O tinubuan ako ng pangalawang ulo bigla. O kaya naman sinabi kong buntis ako at siya ang ama. Medyo tugma, tamang-tama, kasi mukhang nasusuka siya.

“Wow. Kyungsoo. Alam mo, gusto mong isulat yan? Isulat mo na lang tapos sasagutan ko mamaya. Tsaka, anong ligaw? Nakakadiri! Wag mong pasakitin ulo ko Soo, bubugbugin kita.”

“E, p-pero ano yu—“

“Pagagalitan ka na ni Kris!”

Kung sa akala niyang dahil tumalikod na siya e matatapos na ang usapan, nagkakamali si Baekhyun. Ang mga usapang ganito hindi na pinapaabot ng kinabukasan. Magtatampo ako. Anong klaseng friendship ang hindi nag-sishare ng love story?

“Walang love story.”

“Meron.” Tapos “Akala mo lang wala.”

“Hah, nagsalita siya. Hindi ka ganyan kadaldal a, anong nangyari?” pag-aakusa niya. Ang akin lang naman dapat walang iwanan. Pero natawa lang siya bahagya nung matingin sa orasan. “Hala ka, bilisan mo lalabas na rin ang mga section A.”

“Ano namang kinalaman nun sa usapan natin?”

Eto na naman ung the look, tinapon ni Baek ang kamay sa ere saka kanayod ng sampung kuko ang noo. Nasa bungad na kami ng Math department, konting kembot TLE room na. “Alam mo Soo, di ko alam kung di mo talaga alam o nag-mamaangmangan ka lang. Sige sabihin mo nga, alam mo bang kanina pa may nakatingin sa yo mula sa likod?”

Sa tanong na di ko inaasahan, at pagliko ng direksyon ng convo wala akong naisagot. Nakaramdam kasi ako agad ng lamig sa bandang batok at likod. Nabasa ko na ito dati sa mga suspense thriller books, ung feeling na parang binuhusan ka ng tubig na may sandamakmak na yelo sa likod tatayo ang mga balahibo mo at mamimili ka kung tatakbo o hinde. Napahigpit ang hawak ko sa strap ng bag.

“O ano, hindi ka lilingon?” proud pa ang ilong, chest out, nagawa niyang mang-asar.

“A-ano yan? May multo ba? Sabi mo wala kang third eye?!”

Then my crazy friend screamed. Nasipa niya sa inis ang graba, tumama sa palda ng babaeng may hawak na pulang binder. Nagtama ang paningin nila at si Baekhyun itong panay sorry. Malamang e kasalanan niya, sino bang nagsabing sipain niya ang bato. “Ikaw kasi e!” baling niya sa akin agad.

“Anong ako?”

“Yoow, Byun B!” pumainlanlang ang boses na naririnig ko halos araw-araw. Hindi ko na kailangan pang lumingon dahil ang higanteng si Chanyeol nasa tabi ko na at kasalukuyang sinisira ang buhok ni Baek. “Hi Kyungsoo.”

Bati nya kapagdaka na sinuklian ko ng tipid na ngiti. Tinapik ako sa balikat ng malaking tao, may kasama pang squeeze. I winced. No offense, pero akala ko kung hindi multo baka—

“Musta raw sabi ni Jongin!”

Maaaring hindi niya nakita, walang nakakita, pero nag-tense ang mga balikat kot kamay. May kung anong tumalon sa dibdib ko at hindi nakakatuwa.

Umaray bigla ang kapre ng school, nasaktan at kamot-kamot dahil may sumuntok sa kanyang likod, muntikan pang mapadapa kung hindi lang siya hinila… ni _J-jongin?_ The said man looked at me over his shoulder for a fraction of second, nakatingin rin ako medyo hilo at nagtama ang mata namin saglit, kapirasong oras lang, di sapat para makabuo ng kwento. Pero bakit ganun? Ano yung feeling na yun? Umiwas agad si Jongin ng tingin, kinaladkad ng mabilis ang isa at parang may nalaglag naman ngayon sa sikmura ko. What the heck.

“Kyungsoo o! Si Jongin sinusuntok ako!”

Nagbalik ang ingay sa paligid. Nakabawi ako at kumurap-kurap. “Bakit, ako ba nanay niya?!”

Tingnan mo itong taong to. Sa akin pa nagsumbong?

Lalo lang binilisan ni Jongin ang lakad, nakayuko at panay pa rin ang panaka-nakang suntok at kurot sa kasama niyang kaibigan, na kagaya ni Baekhyun, mayat-maya ang paglabas ng di mapigilang halakhak. Natutuwa pa ata. Naisip ko kung nakakahawa ba ang pagka-masokista. Saglit lang at wala na sila sa harap ko, nilamon ng mga mukhang di ko kilala at ng mga likod na mas matangkad pa sa kanila.

“Nakita ko yun.”

Asahan si Baekhyun na mapansin ang mga bagay na di naman dapat pansinin.

“Anlagket!”

“Anong malagkit?!”

He chuckled like a maniac, head thrown back. Ini-squueze ang mga mata. Nung makarecover humarap siyang parang kinikilig with matching wiggle of eyebrows. “ _I see youuuu_ ~”

Anong klaseng friendship ang hindi nag-aasaran, honestly walang ganun. Kaibigan ang mga taong sinuntok mo na at lahat gumanti man yan, kayo pa rin at the end of the day. Ang asaran to be continued tomorrow. Tapos mag-uunahan kayong tumakbo pa-classroom, ang mahuli may tae sa pwet, kasi si Kris lumabas na ng classroom may hawak na pamalo.

 

**:::**

 

Base sa pag-aaral, halos labin walong bagyo ang pumapasok sa pilipinas kada taon. Oktubre ngayon ikawalo at alas-dies pa lang ng umaga. Naging maulan nang nakaraang dalawang araw—linggo at sabado—ngunit hindi na gaano ngayon dahil lumihis ito ng daan at tumungong pa-timog kanluran.

Base rin sa pag-aaral, ang mga taong may athrirtis lalo ang mga may edad na ay nakararanas ng pananakit ng joints, kasukasuan kapag malamig ang panahon.

Kaya naman, nang dumating sa amin ang balita na kanselado ang klase sa Filipino-- nanakakit ang mga buto sa tuhod ni Madam Abot—medyo hindi appropriate sa sitwasyon pero nagbunyi kami—sila—naron ako sa likod natabunan, pumalakpak na lang.

Alas-dies pa lang ng umaga, masyado maaga para sa mga landian at dramang panghapon.

 

“Tama, masyado pang maaga! Kyungsoo itabi mo yan! Makinig ka,” heto si Jongdae, naproklemang sergeant at arms pero nangunguna sa kabarubalan. Actually medyo lie low na ngayon, nag-iiba nga daw talaga ang tao kapag may sinisinta na. Ayiiiie~

“Tahimik!”

“Bakit Jongdae, e gusto mo lang i-share na di ka binigyan ni Joonmyun ng one fourth!” (si Yeri)

“SSHHH! Quite!” hinampas niya ang lamesa at tumalon tuloy ang ballpen ko sa lupa. Cue killer vibe from me na hindi niya napansin kasi hinahampas niya sina Wendy at namumula ang kanyang mukha. Isa sa mga pinakaayaw niya ay yung pinangungunahan siya. Parehas kapag joke time, pag wala pa yung punch line alamin mong wag munang sisingit.

“Sprite,” alok ni Luhan habang taas-taas ang plastic na may berdeng straw at saka nakikumpol.

“Oy, guys wait lang,” sabi ni Irene habang ang kanang kamay ay may kinakalkal sa bag, ung isang palad nakapaharap sa amin in a stop gesture. Irene is all about sophistication and bits of maternal instincts combined. When we go to her house, alam nya kung kelan ilalabas ang mga softdrinks, usher more people without breaking the smile kahit di man expected ang mga kumatok and knows when to reprimand someone without shaming them. Dahil sabi nga niya one time to Jongdae your words can be like a knife.

Na para sa akin ang ganoong personality medyo nakakaingit.

Dahil nung minsang nagpunta sila sa bahay, ang tanging ginawa ko lang e ang ngumiti sa gilid, humihiling na sana magsiuwi na sila.

“Paki-crack naman ng code... sino sa tingin nyo to, curious lang ako.” Irene flipped through her slamnote—a documentation of cute hello kitty stickers, kpop idols and magazine cut outs ni Regine. Isama mo na rin ang mga kahiya-hiyang confessions and pangit na penmanship ng iba-ibang tao sa bawat page. Nadako ang pahina sa Chanyeol’s corner at ang code pa lang tinutukoy ni Irene ay yung sagot ni Chanyeol sa parteng _who is your crush_. Yeah, typical high school thing. 

At typical lang din kaming high school kaya napaka-welcome ng ganitong topic.

“Ayyiiiie, kinikilig ako Yeri!”

“Ilang characters? Anim ba o walo?”

“OMG, hahah! Tingnan niyo ung describe your crush! Boombox daw!”

In a closer examination, mukhang hindi iisang characters ang slanting na ewan at ung weird na bilog. So eight characters. “Walang naulit sa code”, wala sa loob kong sinabi. Nakasalumbaba lang ako at nakatingin kay B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N na nagkakamot ng ilong tapos kay Sehun na naglalakad, kunot-noong tinatanggal sa buhol ang earphone.

“Ooooow, Smart Soo.” Irene gushes, clapping tapos tinuro ako, “Sign ka mamaya a!”

“Hah?—“

“Baka Jongin to?”

“Sira ka ba?” Si Baekhyun ang bumatok kay Jongdae, “Eight nga daw e, bingi. Tsaka wag niyong idamay si Jongin, baka may masaktan.” Wow, kung pano lang talaga biglang naiba direksyon ng usapan. Nagpantig tainga ko kasi parang di ko magugustuhan ang susunod. My so called best friend wiggles his eyebrows at me, effectively all of them sa akin na nakatingin. Ano to? Nilaglag niya ako! At the same time, naiba na ang topic! At hindi ko gusto ang atensyon na to!

“Oy, wag mo ko suntukin andyan na si Jongin!” sabay palag niya, nakakainis.

“Tch. Don’t me, Baek.”

Sinamaan ko sila ng tingin pero binunggo nila ako sa balikat at kinurot-kurot, nagpakawala sila ng kanya kanyang kilig gestures. “Eeeeeiii~” Another typical high school reaction popularized by idiots. Si Luhan halos maubo sa iniinom na Sprite.

“Oy, wag namumula na si Kyungsoo!”

“Sa inis to, wag kayong ano!” Grumbling, nilabas ko ulit ang mga notes.

Nakakainis. Kasalanan ito ni Jongin—ang negrong yun!

Crush daw niya ako, wala akong kamalay-malay nagiging paksa na pala ako ng tuksuan. Tapos lahat ng yun sa bibig ng iba ko pa naririnig. Minsan kay Chanyeol, yung masayahing taong kahoy. Gwapo naman daw si Jongin, bat di ko pa daw sagutin. Putek, sarap nila bukulan pare-parehas. Kung tatanungin ako kung bakit sukdulan akong makaiwas dun sa tao, e dahil yun sa audience factor. Lalapit pa lang ung tao, na di naman siguro ako ung pakay pero mga classmate ko panay tulak sa akin. Yung negro naman ngumingiti pa! Pa cute ang loko a, ngumingiti pa samantalang kitang-kita naman nakabusangot ako. Natutuwa siguro, akala niya siguro may crush ako sa kanya. Hah! Andami-daming tao dyan pwede nila pagtripan, ung nananahimik pa ung iinisin.

“Oh, si Changmin?” turo ni Yeri sa kung saan kaya napalingon din kami. Andun nga si Changmin, nasa labas mukhang napadaan lang, kinakaskas ang sapatos sa may bato (nakaapak siguro ng poops. O bubblegum?) Kumaway si Yeri mula sa kinauupuan, “Oy, Chang! Bakit andyan ka?”

Lumingon si Changmin pakarinig at kumaway sa kumpulan ng grupo namin. He cupped a hand around his mouth “Nakita niyo na ung JAICA? Puro putek dun, wala rin si sir!” Alam naming laging lumulubog ang parteng un ng Science dept, at kung walang paskil sa bulletin ng alternative room baka walang klase.

“Free period na?” pahabol ni Jongdae.

Nagthumbs up si Changmin. Sapat na yun para maghiyawan ulit kami. Humirit ng sigaw si Changmin, may quiz daw sa math saka nagtanong kung nakita namin si Chanyeol.

Umalis ang mga babae sa study shed, sina Wendy, magla-library na lang daw.

Medyo maliwanag naman na ang langit pagsilip ko, at di naman din maputik ung lupa sa mga paa ko. Dito na lang muna siguro ako. “Ano Baek, library o dito na lang?”

“Hn? Okay na rito, ano ba yan may quiz pa?”

Nangulangot si Jongdae at pinitik sa may halaman, “Sana walang fractions sa equation. Magmumura talaga ako.”

“Nagmumura ka naman talaga kahit wala e!”

Nagtawanan kami. Maya-maya namatay ang tawa ni Baek. He scrunched his nose, pinaglaruan ang ballpen sa kamay. “Kyungsoo.” tumawag sa kin pero biglang may isinulat sa random page ng graph notebook. Nang matapos, ipinaharap niya sa akin. Mukhang English? _If you ran away… another time…._

“Baek, ano yan?” kunot noo kong tanong pero tumayo lang siya at nag-unat. “Naiihi na ako, ihi muna ako…” tumalikod siya, nagtataka naman ako at hindi nag-imbita. “Cr muna, oy Chanyeol andyan ka pala! Tara! Bili tayo palamig!”

I gasped. Andyan si Chanyeol? Tumayo si Jongdae mula sa tabi ko, nag-unat din. “Sasabihin ko sa iba, walang Science.”

“A sige sama ako— “ madalian, hinakot ko ang mga gamit.

“De dyan ka lang muna Kyungsoo, babalik naman kami e. O, andito pala—samahan mo muna si Jongin, Kyungsoo!”

To my absolute horror, when I looked behind, the embodiment of my fears was quickly taking shape the more he took giant steps, I squinted and discovered the man smiling. Futek.

“Sprite?” alok ni Luhan kahit nainuman niya na un (at naubuhan) but Jongin just chuckled then looked at me.

I quickly turned to Jongdae and hissed lowly “Sasama ko— _AAH!_ ”

“Anong masakit, Soo?! Naku, Jongin pakatingnan naman kaibigan namin, aalis lang ako—kami saglit. Tara Luhan.” Langya to? Tinapakan niya ako sa paa tapos _anong masakit?!_

Tumakbo silang dalawa palayo, dahil hinigit ng bigla ni Jongdae si Luhan, naplakda tuloy ung plastic ng inumin niya sa daanan. Narinig ko pa siyang nagtantrum kay Jongdae (‘ _Bayaran mo yun!_ ’) at di ko nagawang sumunod.

May itim na Puma bag ang nakiupo sa tabi ko. Jongin being the oblivious, hovered at my back, nagtatanong at mga kamay niya di alam kung saan hahawak. Naku, wag mo akong hawakan babalian kita! “Anyare, Kyungsoo? Impatso?”

Umangat ako sa pagkakayuko at binitiwan ang pagdiin sa sapatos ko, pagbawi sa dignidad ba. Binalingan ko ang bagong dating at eer, bahala na. Ma-turn off kung matuturn off ka. “Medyo nauutot lang. Kaya lumayo ka habang maaga.”

Kung si Baek ang nakarinig, wala pang isang segundo mag-iiskandalo na yan. Yung OA na yun. Pero si Jongin he just looked at me and regarded me with soft eyes. He picked up his bag and I almost thought aalis nga talaga ang mokong—something drops in my stomach at the thought the heck—pero he just sat next to me, cradling the bag on his lap.

“Okay lang. Mas maganda nga mailabas para ginhawa ka.”

Jongin smiled with no malice. His voice alone is almost a reassurance. And my walls melted. *coughs*A little. My plan backfired. At hindi ko kinaya kaya nilabas ko na lang ang notebook, a distraction. Umusog ako kaunti at sana hindi siya sumunod. Umubo ako at nagkunwaring busy, pero langya di ko maintindihan ung binabasa ko kahit di naman ito nakapa-up side down. Kita kong gumagalaw ung tao sa gilid ko, magtatagal pa ata.

“Actually,” Nilabas niya ang basahang bilog mula sa bag at was taking his sweet time na punasan ang lamesa, “pupuntahan ko sana kayo para sabihing wala tayong Science class…”

*cough* “Alam na namin.”

“Aahh, okay.” Sapo niya sa palad ang batok. “Kaya pala nag-sialisan sila.”

Ay naku, kung alam mo lang kung bakit.

“Ung activity yan?” usisa niya sa notebook ko.

“Hn.”

“Aah.”

Sana makuha nya ung clue.

Dalawa lang kami ngayon, wala ang mga kaiskwela naming extra na tatawa at gagamitin ang mga sinabi ko para gawing kwento para sa iba later. Mukha rin namang walang biglang susulpot para itulak kami bigla. Wala rin namang makakakita sa mapula ko sigurong mukha kundi si Jongin lang.

Kaya lang, ito rin ung problema. Si Jongin lang ang andito.

At parang di ako makahinga.

Itinukod ko ang siko ko sa lamesa at saka sinapo ng palad ang gilid ng aking mukha. Then I made myself small, crouching ng kaunti. This way, my peripheral vision was blocked and if ever, if Jongin decided to finally leave his seat and me because I was boring and he just realized he was wasting his time, I think not knowing was way better. Kumakabog ang dibdib ko nakakahiya. Nakakahiya rin kasi alam kong boring akong tao, minsan walang nagtitiyaga. Ewan ko pero parang nag-iinit ang mata ko, mukha siguro akong engot, iiyak ng walang dahilan. Mukha na nga akong kwago tapos magpapaka-engot pa ako? Kaya wala talagang magkagusto sakin e.

Pinahiran ko ng marahas ang mata ko, kung may magtanong pwede ko namang sabihin na pawis lang yun.

Just then I felt a warm hand wrapped around my wrist, it extracted my hand from my cheek. Just like how it was in movies, everything was in slow-mo. The way his bangs fell to his eyes. The way he laid my arm on the table oh so gently, subtly rubbing a skin under his thumb and how we were like caramel and plain vanilla with our arms like that flat on the table. I was not supposed to stare pero…ang ganda ng mata niya? There was warmth on my side and I realized his broad shoulder was almost over my back.

Jongin, who has broken so many hearts, smiled at me.

Darn. Was this the part where we were gonna kiss?

I wonder how would that—

Bumuka ung bibig niya and I blinked dazedly, sighing an intelligent word. “Hah?”

Ngumuso siya ng kunti and whispered again. “Yung… number four? Mali.”

I leaned back and reluctantly looked at the offending object. Nanliliit ang mga mata, hinanap ko ung ano yun? Four daw? May daliring lumitaw sa field of vision ko at tinap ang parte sa may ilalim. “Eto oh,” sabi niya at pinaliwanag na dapat may naka- parenthesis kasi yun daw ang hinihingi ng problem. I looked at the activity sheet then at him like _‘Really? Seryoso?’_

Ako lang ba ung sira na nag-iisip na dapat romantic ang ere sa eksenang ito? Nakakahiya. At tsaka bakit ko naman ikinonsider na may magaganap?! Nagpapaka nerd lang pala yung tao, pinag-isipan ko pa. Tsaka wala akong gusto sayo!

Isasampal ko sana sa thick face ko ang kamay ko pero may nahawakan ako sa pagitan. Tiningnan ko si Jongin at honestly ung mukha niya parang bata na ansaya-saya. With a huff, I gripped the pen –ung nahulog ko kanina na apparently pinulot niya—at masama ang loob na pinagbubura yung mali daw na sagot. Ang buong gigil ko sa lalaking to, ibinuhos ko sa ballpen at papel. Halos mabutas nga ung papel ko sa inis.

“Taghiyawat ba yang nasa ilong mo?”

Insensitive bastard. So I swatted his probing hand. “Wish ko lang. Pero hindi! Germs yan, kakahawak mo lang.”

Andami pwede tingnan. Notebook niya nakabukas din naman di niya basahin. May langaw sa braso niya bakit di kaya niya paluin. Kagigil.

“Galit ka ba?”

“Hindi.” Inirapan ko kasi nakangisi. Ito ung estudyante sa kabilang section na hindi ko sigurado kung dapat ko bang kausapin o hinde. He just chuckled, walang kaalam-alam gusto ko syang batukan.

“Asan ba kasi si Baek antagal, isang drum ata nilalabas e? Tsaka tigilan mo nga yang hita mo? Wala ka sa jeep!”

 

**:::**

 

Sinakal ko si Baekhyun after the classes. Kasama na rin si Jongdae and the cackling Minho na wala naman sa eksena kanina. Sa galit ko sinabi kong isusumbong ko siya kay Sehun. Not the best idea because Baekhyun just laughed like a total lunatic. The incident forced Baekhyun –while in a fit of laughter—to spill the beans. Hirap daw kasi sa akin puro ung gusto ko lang pakinggan ang pinakikinggan ko. Sabi pa niya, look at the bigger picture daw. Takte. Ang dahilan ng favors at minsang harassment ay dahil nahuli daw one time nina Yoona at Baek si Sehun na nagyoyosi sa likod ng gymnasium.

_“Last na nga ung DVD e!”_

Pa-self righteous pa ang bruho nang batukan ko. Na narinig din ni Sehun kaya binatukan siya ulit, panay hiss dahil baka marinig daw ng tita niyang teacher sa English.

Out of 30 items sa math quiz, nakakuha ako ng 19. With a sigh, I tucked the paper randomly on one of the pockets.

The dark clouds overhead came back, sloshing some of the drops on our windows. Wala si Baek, may practice. May suminghap at napalingon ako.

“May dala kang payong?”

Masyado pang maaga! Eto na naman si negro. Medyo hawak niya sa zipper ang black messenger bag and looking at me with somewhat like hopeful eyes. Tiningnan ko siya ng masama.

“O-oo. Meron.”

Natigilan siya, sinara at binitiwan ang bag. Then he announced, “Ako wala akong payong! Pasabay Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol looked at him weirdly.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the beginning of another half hour of unfair torture. Pag pinilit mong pagkasyahin sa di naman kalakihang payong ang taong poste na medyo beefy at isang grumbling hobbit, malaki ang tsansang walang uuwi na hindi nabasa. Tumatawid kami sa kalsada pero panay parin ang tawa ni taong-poste, galak na galak e muntik na nga kaming masagasaan. Ako naman, hysterical kada paling ng payong, nag-iingay. Panay siksik pa, siya na nga itong nakikisilong. Libre tsansing aba! Sasawayin mo nagha-hum lang then he’ll start singing a slow song.

Oh, I hate it.

May mga taong napapatigil para pasadahan si Jongin ng tingin. At nakakainis kasi di ko naman boyfriend ung tao pero maka-irap ako dun sa babae parang kami. Like WHO TOLD YOU SIR MAGPACUTE SA ULAN? Pero wala lang siya, hahawakan niya up high ang payong at iti-twirl ito, sending the droplets everywhere.

“Dito na lang ako,” deklara ko after some time, vaguely gesturing dun sa paliko na may gate na kawayan.

“Ung bahay sa unahan?” tanong niya and I felt a hand falling away from my waist. Kailan pa andun kamay neto?

“Uh, hindi, sa looban pa. Panglima.”

Jongin bit his lip, his eyes scanning around. Parang iniimpreta ang detalye ng paligid. Basa ang kanyang uniform, bakat ang sandong itim na pang ilalim na dumidikit sa katawan niyang maganda ang hubog. Hindi siya mukhang bagong gising kahit magulo ang buhok, sa halip para siyang model, naka gel at pinlano ang lahat.

Wala akong mahanap na maipintas at sa lahat ng pangit na nakita ko, siguro ung putik lang sa kanyang likod. Kahit ngiti nya hindi ko magawang bigyan ng pangit na kwento. Sana lang di siya nagsising nakisukob sa payong ko.

“Ikaw?”

“Ha? Um, ako dun pa. Mga three blocks pa.” turo niya sa bandang tulay. Medyo ang weird neto, hindi naman kami friends at hindi rin naman kami lovers na may goodbye kiss pag naghihiwalay. Medyo mabigat din ang dila kong sabihin ang pangalan niya sa mismong harap niya. Like piece of my heart will go along the word. With my concerning lack of romanticism and niceties, I shoved the umbrella at his face. At bago pa siya makarecover, tumakbo na ako. “Uwuwi ka na! Ibalik mo na lang yan sa susunod!”

It’s safe to say I kicked my blankets at night after that.

 

**:::**

_“Kyungsoo, pakisabi ung nasa kanang drawer ha? Thank you, dear.”_

_“Bye, Kyungsoooo!”_

 

Hindi ito okay.

Kita ko na ang awang at alam kong bukas ang pinto. I checked the room and its really Room 88, I could hear the booming voice of Heechul reciting about hyperboles and that’s definitely Sir Abe approving. So I steeled my lungs because the butterflies kept on flying and it freakin hard to breathe.

Two soft knocks and Sir already acknowledged me, ano daw yun. Too bad, nakita rin ako ng buong section A, naghiyawan na akala mo wala ako within earshot. Pero carry lang, parang walang naririnig, diretso ako ng tingin sa teacher at sinabing pinapakuha ni Ma’am Lazaro ang naiwang extension cord, hoping na sa lakas ng ingay sa loob at pwersang nagtutulak sakin para tumingin man lang sa loob ng room ay marinig man lang boses ko. Laking pasalamat ko ng tumalikod si Sir at may hinugot sa drawer. Every second I was chanting in my head a series of _pakibilis, pakibilis_. Nakaangat na ang paa ko para tumakbo palayo the moment maabot ng kamay ko ang plastic pero may tumawag.

“Teka, saglit!”

Hindi siya mayor. Hindi rin artista.

Pero parang ang setting at supporter dinaig pa ang mga nasa pelikula. Of course nakakabingi, worst nakarinig pa ako ng humuthot ng malakas na patutsadang kiss.

“Wag mo sila pansinin,” sinamaan ni Jongin ng tingin ang mga kaklase at iginiya ako sa parteng di kita mula sa loob. Sa klase, narinig ko pang pinalo ni sir ang blackboard sa pag-uutos na dun daw sila tumingin.

Iniabot niya ang payong kong Peacock at saka may dinukot sa bulsa. Tatlong maliit na chocolate bars na hindi dark flavour or wasabi. Nanlaki ang mata ko sa nakita. “Hala, hindi na kailangan!” todo tanggi ko, “Ibinalik mo naman ang payong, okay na yun!”

“Kunin mo Kyungsoo.” jongin insisted. He cupped his hands around mine and shoved the chocolates onto me then he withdrew his hands just as fast as if he was burned. Kagat niya ang labi at nakatingin sa mga sapatos. Pinaraan niya ang kamay sa buhok na para bang wala siyang magawa sa kanyang kamay.

“Tsaka hindi lang naman yan dahil sa payong. Tingnan mo o tatlo yan,” bumulong siya at nahihiyang mag-angat ng mata. Nahihiya si Jongin sa harap ko, di makatingin at nagpapawis ang malalaki at malakas na kamay. Di naman ako ganun ka tanga para di maintindihan ang meaning ng tatlong sweet bars, so I spluttered a thanks and warm filled my cheeks I hoped hindi gaano halata. All those descriptions on YA novels were true, akala ko pautot lang ang mga makesong feelings pero heto ako, nagsisikap wag matumba sa kilig at kaba.

Tumayo ako ng tuwid. This will gonna be hard pero I stilled my resolve at tiningnan ang lalaki sa aking harap. We were more than an arm length away at di ko siya maaabot kung hindi rin niya gagawin. From my arm, iniabot ko ang isang bar sa kanya. “Sa iyo.”

Of course, tatanggi sya. Kaya sinusog ko ulit, and this time I looked at him a little more sincerly in the eye. I hoped he got the message. “Hati tayo…, J-jongin.”

He raised one of his brows, clearly taken a back. But then a smile blossomed, till it spread slowly and became a full blown grin. Saka niya tinakpan ng isang kamay ang bibig. By the next second, dalawa nang kamay ang nakatapal sa bibig niya in a weird mission to contain the feels.

“Kunin mo nga, Jongin. Ngiti ka ng ngiti!”

Di niya napigilan, natawa siya. Natawa rin ako ng kaunti. In outsider’s view, mukha kaming tanga. So I immediately clamped shut my mouth, hiding the pearly rows of white and scowled. Futile attempt, medyo hirap pigilan but I kept on trying. Si Jongin, sa kabilang banda, hindi na nag abala. Smiling as he bit a large part of his fat lips, yumuko siya at lumingon-lingon sa tabi, he’s rocking by the balls of his feet as he did so. 

“Oy, ba’t ka pumipitas dyan?” isang mataray na school maintenance ang nanita, tulak-tulak ang wheel borrow na puno ng ting-ting at basahan. Pinandilatan siya ng mata.

Jongin squeaked. “Sorry!” Agad niyang nilubayan ung malaking bulaklak ng gumamela at pinagpag ang kamay sa magkabilang hita. Nung makalagpas ang ale, pa-ninja moves niyang pinitas ang pinakamalapit na bulaklak and came back to me.

I was looking at him the whole time, when he twirled the fragile stem of little sampaguita and the moment na nilagay niya ang puting bulaklak sa likod ng aking kanang tainga. May kusot sa aking uniporme, at putik sa sapatos kong itim. Hindi rin naman korona ang aking dala kundi nakatuping payong at bars na maliliit. In all honesty, hindi bagay sa akin kahit ung mumunting sampaguita, but boy oh boy the way Kim Jongin looked at me and whispered ‘there you go, princess’ in the gentlest way he could say, pakiramdam ko para na rin siyang nag alay ng buwan at mga bituin, nagsulat ng isang daang tula.

Si Do Kyungsoo, ang kwago at top four lang sa listahan sa section B, ay nasapul ng pag-ibig. Yuck. Ang corny.

“Kyungsoo, sabay tayong umuwi. Ihahatid kita.”

Wala ito sa plano, at hindi rin dapat malaman ni Jongin na may puwang na siya dito kaagad. Hindi niya dapat malaman na iniisip ko na kung ano pa ang mga gagawin niya bukas. Na si Kyungsoo, isang ngiti na lang ni Jongin, bibigay na.

“Magdadala na ako ng sariling payong!” bulalas ni Jongin at natawa ako. Akala niya siguro sasabihin ko hindi.

May stick na tumuktok sa may pader at nagulat kami pareho. Iniangat ni sir Abe ang nalalaglag nang salamin sa kanyang ilong at saka sumimangot. “Ano, di pa ba yan tapos? Quiz in ten minutes.” Pabalik na ang ulo ni sir papunta uli sa loob pero nakadistract siya sa mga panibagong ulo na pumipihit ng space sa pinto. Pinagpapalo niya ang mga estudyante at sinigawang bumalik sa upuan. “Tsismoso mga batang to! O siya, lengthwise! One to Fifty! Ngayon na!”

Napasinghap ako agad at nilagay ang mga kamay ko sa likod ni Jongin para siya itulak. “Balik na dun, may quiz daw kayo!”

Lumingon si Jongin sa pinto, “Hn?” Bumaling uli sa akin at nilaro lang ang pakete ng Kitkat. Kinurot ko sa tagiliran at napa aray siya. Di na nga natinag, nag pout pa!

Paano mo mapapatigil ang isang grown up man na magtampo? Hahalikan mo siya sa pisngi (atakeng hindi niya mahihindian). Itutulak mo siya na may kasamang pramis, maiiwan ka sa labas at tatalon ang puso mo hahabol sa kanya. Hindi kapanipaniwala ang mga nangyari pero itutupi mo ito at babalikan ang mga oras bago ka matulog. Iisipin mong noon mo pa dapat ginawa ito pero wala, may puwing sa mata mo at judgemental ka masyado.

Nagbalik ang ingay sa loob ng classroom, parang isang hari si Jongin na pinagbubunyi ng mga alipin. At kahit di ko man kita mula rito, alam kong nakangisi yan, makitas ang tindig akala mo siya na ang pinakamagandang lalaki sa mundo.

At hindi mo siya masisisi.

 

 

 

 


End file.
